Ich Will
by Klarey
Summary: Their roles have been switched, their lives have been changed, and now Alucard Winbrook Gatair Hellsing is ready to meet the corpse who has been laying dormant in the dungeon for more than twenty years, Count Integra. AxI
1. Chapter 1

Ich Will

Chapter One

A/N: Hello, everyone! This is basically my second story with a screwed up plot that I'm betting all my money that people are going to totally hate. Where I got this idea was from a few stories similar to my own, but sadly the authors (or authoresses) never updated them past the third or fourth chapter. So I decided to put things into my own hands and make my own version which I thought up during the time I was supposed to be using responsibly in Health, but decided to spend my time in La-La Land (dream world, I guess). Before I stop writing this annoyingly long author note, the title of the story is German meaning "I Want"; based on a song by Rammstein (an awesome German singing group). But now, after reading up to volume seven of the Hellsing manga…I realize putting this story under a German name is a very, very, very bad idea…

Disclaimer: Only going to post this once, so listen up…err…read up…err…screw it! I DON'T OWN HELLSING, PERIOD!

"Kill him!" someone with a deep, male voice screamed among oncoming sound of feet thudding on the ground. There was no choice for the thirteen year old, but to hide. He rushed quickly into his room. Bolting the door tightly, thus pushing his dresser in front of the access point for both barricading the door and to level him up near the ceiling.

Standing on top of the dresser, he rapidity hit the door of the above ventilation door with the palm of his hands. There was no hope to open the door to the airing this way. Deciding against his earlier idea of pounding through the medium sized door, he hastily clambered down off of the dresser and onto the ground to under his bed.

Under the bed was a small shoe box with a Nike symbol in the middle and a few orange stripes to the side. Among those was the lid to open it. That he did and found exactly what he was looking for. A screw driver. He had gone through the aeration before; therefore he was always prepared for assassination attempts. But from his Uncle…that was unacceptable and will not be tolerated once he got his hands on a few choice weapons.

A pound, a twist of the handle, and finally the shoving on the door signaled that time was running out rapidly for the newly orphaned child.

The dresser against the door gave a violent shudder as if it was alive and the door knob was being twisted more than just a few times now.

He ascended the dresser faster by opening up one of the drawers, stepping on some neatly folded shirts in progress of mounting the furniture. He didn't know whether he was crying or if it was just perspiration slowly sliding down the sides of his face, wetting down his black, glossy hair.

Already half-way through with unscrewing all four of the tightly latched screws, the drawer he stood on tilted again when another person slammed into it. After a small cry emitted from the very back of his throat, the door to the ventilation gave way. It fell into his expecting hands and he eagerly hoisted himself into the shaft way, replacing the door shortly after.

He gasped in quick intakes of air, calming his racing heart the best he could. Moments after, he used the sleeve of his white school uniform to wipe away his hair and the sweat that bedded itself beside his mouth and brows.

Making sure the ventilation door would stay shut for at least a short amount of time; he headed off down the shaft in a hurried way. At the pace he was going at, he would probably reach the secret library hidden deep within Hellsing's walls and find an exit somewhere from there. Or he could make his way down to the lower levels, the dungeons. Mostly used for storage except for one cell.

He closed his bright blue eyes, biting his lower lip. His father had only died three days ago and his bastard of an Uncle was already trying to convince the Queen (and the Order of Religious Knights) that his old man was a senile fool who was delusional when he laid down the ground rules of when he was supposed to take charge.

Sir Alucard Winbrook Gatair Hellsing. A Knight whom carries the righteous sword and shield to defend God, his Country, and it's Queen.

…Who was his old man kidding? Him? A Knight? Of one of the oldest vampire hunting agencies?

_'There's no time for negative thoughts, Alucard!' _His mind screamed at him. Instantly, a memory came to him.

_He was on his knees with his hands enfolded within larger hands on a man's lap. Curiosity glistened in his blue orbs as the man with the gray hair and goatee talked to him._

"_Son, as you probably know, I'm not going to live forever," Alucard stiffened, "And I'm not planning on it either." The old man confirmed with a small sigh and a hearty smile directed at his son._

"_Don't say that, Papa!" he shouted, clenching his fists within his Father's. _

_The smile stayed, but the old man ignored his son, "Don't be foolish, Alucard." His eyes, similar to his son's, showed signs of weariness and urge for a deep sleep, "When I'm gone, which I'm sure won't be far from now, you will face many trials. Some may be fatal to you; others will be fatal to others. Either one, you will need aid from Hellsing's trump card."_

_He looked up with wonder at his father's face, the curiosity growing larger, "Hellsing's trump card?"_

_His father nodded, "It will be deep within the lower levels of the manor, the dungeons. No matter what you think, my son, you must trust her with you life." His hands loosened around Alucard's. He patted the boy's head full of unruly black hair and eased himself down to spend the rest of the night in a peaceful sleep._

"He went through the bloody ventilations!"

"Can he even fit through there?"

"I don't care you if you have to go in there yourselves! JUST FIND HIM!" Came his Uncle's enraged scream. Following that were a few stutters and the screeching of metal. Next were the frustrated yells from an adult body not being able to fit inside the small air way.

Alucard crawled faster, even though he knew he had plenty of time from the advantage of his small size. Again, the memory of his father struck him, along with his ideas. _'That's right, the dungeon. I must go to the dungeon!' _

It had happened all so quickly, that he couldn't comprehend it all. The floor boards he was crawling on had suddenly raised upward. The make-shift ground below him trembled. A strong male hand latched tightly onto his booted foot shook with the tremble, making him gasp deeply. Falling through the air shaft, having the grown man miss his fall, and then being surrounded by more of Richard's goons; Alucard was left breathless and feeling a deep sense of treachery.

The man, who had fallen beneath Alucard once the air shaft had collapsed, quickly stood up to join the crowd of Richard's men. He too slowly got to his feet a glare masking any fear he was feeling.

Richard let out a shrill laugh stepping towards him, echoes of his steps following shortly after. The room was deathly silent, besides a few guns being loaded and the occasional mumble.

Blood leaked down slowly from Alucard's gaping mouth. His treacherous Uncle's hand still lifted inches away from his face before it slowly withdrew back to his side. Alucard had shock written all over his face. Richard had slapped him with one of his foul hands.

"HELLSING IS MINE!" came his Uncle's sudden, crisp scream. "IT'S MINE!"

He drew out a small hand held gun. Alucard backed away at the sound of the safety being disengaged, loaded, and Richard's continuous rambling of Hellsing's new owner.

Everything was completely silent then. Confusion etched out on all of the men's and Richard's faces. He stopped backing away, fearfully worried about what had stopped Richard's advance (and his rambling). A chill spread down his spine then up again, stopping at his neck.

An almost soothing whisper filled the dense air, but the words were incoherent. Something solid yet wet soaked into the top half of his uniform. Whatever the liquid was touched his back and bled slowly downward. Startled he spun around to hear the grasps of the men and Richard. But he paid them no mind. What held his gaze strong was a door, the dungeon door and all around it was an imprinted star pentagram.

From the powerful stench coming from the door made a small alarm go off in his head. It was the smell of blood and decay.

Slowly his forefinger lifted to touch the blood markings. The blood was dry, yet smooth. Not the dried out type that turned to dust if you touched it. Raising his finger to his face, there was no smear markings on the digit.

Swiftly he turned around to face Richard with a glower on his face, "What type of sorcery do you cast upon this door?" The tone in his voice left a few of the men stuttering and Richard glaring right back at him.

"Boy, it is I who should be asking the same of you!" He snapped back impatiently, but a tingle of fear reverberated off of him.

Alucard was terrified. Hellsing's were supposed to be strong and retaliate when the children of darkness struck. But both Richard and he were Hellsing's. The only difference was, Richard had his own personal army and Alucard had only Seras, who was currently settling some difficulties in Brazil. And the only sign of a childe of darkness was on the door in front of him.

"What could this matter of black magic belong to?" Alucard found himself saying aloud. Though, nobody had heard him.

Richard scoffed, "No matter of black magic could save your death today, boy!" He sneered, aiming his gun at his forehead, "Hell is waiting for you."

That's where he was wrong.

The door just inches away from Alucard leaked out an eerie black mist that wrapped itself around his body, nearly making him invisible. The mysterious substance caressed his cheek making him feel suddenly very exposed.

He shuddered. The mist gathered itself up before him and seemed to press an unheard question upon the young Hellsing boy.

But it wasn't unheard, that question. Not to Alucard's ears. "It's you." He mumbled slowly, almost drowsily. It seemed as if two Richard's stood before him. "You're…the one Papa told me about."

He stumbled back to rest upon the dungeon door from comfort, this time no blood seeped through his shirt to touch him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Richard roared, snapping him out of his dream like state.

One of the men amid the rest was choking. A partner besides him told him to cease, but it was only defied by a splatter on the ground. Everyone was startled, even Richard. The mist before Alucard had dispersed. Followed by the splatter was a thud.

The man had died in a puddle of his own blood.

There was a scream and another man fell to his death. Three more after that. Scared, the rest of Richard's men ran back to the first floor of the manor, hopes of escape all in their minds.

"ST-STOP THIS SORCERY!" Richard stuttered, noticing moments after that his men had all disappeared. "No! Cowards! You traitors!"

Alucard was fully awake now, "Traitor? Richard, you have no clue what true treachery is! I know all about your vile plots, Uncle! My Father's death, killing me, taking over Hellsing!" Enraged, he slammed his hand on the dungeon door.

Richard's fear was replaced with his own anger, "Shut up! SHUT UP! My brother was always favored by Father! I was always left out in whatever plans our old man had for Hellsing's future! One would think the runt would be favored, eh? No! I was always picked on, bullied, by Lionel. But it's me who wins in the end! I always win in the end, if you haven't figured that out yet. No matter what the consequences!"

Alucard was just about to move forward to meet up with Richard's posing challenge, but gun fire reverberated around them.

He gasped deeply, clutching at the wound in his shoulder. The other two shots had missed him by mere inches.

"Do you think that just because you're a kid, that I wouldn't kill you? Big surprise for you, wasn't that?" Said Richard followed by a crazed laugh.

The world was looking very grim in Alucard's eyes. Spots danced in his eyesight and the two Richard's were met up with a third. Slowly he sank to his knees, holding tightly at his severely wounded shoulder. His mouth was open and he was dimly aware of the saliva dripping down but yet he still whispered, "Help me. Please, anybody."

Richard grabbed his unruly black hair tightly in his free hand, "There's nobody here beside you, me and the ghost of Lionel, boy. You're going to die alone, you stupid orphan."

He threw him to the side and stalked away in a shaky manner.

"Please…Seras …Father…God…" he went on, the world was dimming and the pain had increased.

_'You don't want to die tonight, do you?'_

"Die? Now? No…way," he coughed slightly, struggling to at least rest upon his knees instead of the pitiful crumpled form he took now.

_'Open the door. Open it and everything you've ever desired will come true…'_

"Everything? …That's…a lot…," it even hurt to breathe now.

Richard had stopped walking and turned around. Alucard struggled to latch his hand upon the door. His Uncle had instantly screamed for him to stop and was running around back to him.

_'I am your tool. You are the handy man. Use me to my full potential and I shall fix everything. I am a solider. You are my commander. Use me well in battle and you shall gain power. I am your slave and you are my master. And with me, you will be glorious.'_

"Glorious…" he repeated, his hand bloodied from clutching his solider, but it didn't stop him from twisting the knob upon the dungeon door.

_'Yeeessss…and to gain all of this, you must offer me a simple portion of you blood. That is all that I require from you.'_

Alucard almost stopped himself from opening the door at that, but he went on and the door opened slightly. Moments later, he was flung to the side by his Uncle's hurried figure to shut the door.

No matter how hard Richard tried to close the door, did not matter. A strange invisible being seemed to hold it open.

Richard uttered a cry of surprise when a sudden gust swept him off his feet and flat onto his back. Alucard, by now, was only dimly awake and praying that whoever offered him its slavery would come to his aid soon.

_'Come to me.' _

That sentence told him all that he needed to do. Slowly, dragging himself across the ground leaving large bloody trails, Alucard crawled down the three steps to the lower level of the dungeon room.

It took him a few minutes to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room, but once they did, he saw a bound corpse tied down to the ground and wall. It had long, dusty, black hair with the exceedingly tight bondage wrapped around its wrinkled body.

_'Your shoulder has been wounded. There is no need for you to create a new opening in a blood vessel to feed me. Just come closer and I shall do rest. Then you may rest easy…'_

Every ounce of energy Alucard had, he used to crawl closer to the fearful corpse. As he got closer, he noticed a scramble of feet and Richard was back up again.

"What is that thing?" He tried to enter the basement, but the invisible being had blocked him yet again. Frustrated, he drew out his gun and loaded what bullets he had left into the man made creation.

Alucard was only inches away from the corpse, when he could not move any farther. Collapsing fully onto the ground, breathing heavily into the dusty room, and blood mixed with sweat seeping down to the ground. This was it for him. No matter what was offered to him, could get him to move any farther.

It would seem as if the corpse had taken notice of his failure.

It was vibrating viciously and in mere seconds, the ties binding it the wall and ground had snapped. It fell forward, resting its head against his shoulder. And at that moment, Richard had finally shoved in with shaky hands a bullet and fired it.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Ich Will

Chapter: 2

A/N: Thanks go out to my reviewers, darkangel-allways, random girl, and Death's Integrity! At least some of you like my story!

For the disclaimer, please read chapter one.

There was a blinding flash, Alucard's small groan, and a scream who he strongly suspected to be his Uncle's. A clank and the gun that had fired at him was now lying next to the Hellsing orphan. He winced at the noise from his overly sensitive ears, but somehow, he had managed to keep his eyes open.

And what he saw…fascinated him.

The corpse, or what it was minutes ago, was replaced with a woman with long black hair ending till the ends touched the ground, the worn out bindings barely clothed her, but she was beautiful to his judgment.

He had a sudden urge to wash away all of that distasteful dust that clung to her pale skin, masking away her true beauty.

Her hand, oh how he wished to hold it to caress it, was clamped together with its fingers. It gave him the impression that she was the king of snakes, ready to strike down on the rat that it had hungered for. He admired everything about her, even the way she had made Richard easily cower down to the ground, spitting out gibberish.

"H-Hellsing…mine…vampire…th-the orphan…Lionel…" was all he heard from his shocked Uncle.

It seemed that even the air had frozen when his dark angel opened her pale, chapped lips to speak among them, "Shut up, you refugee fool!"

Then she had dived forward, Richard was on his feet once more, but his left arm had been bisected into two parts upon the dusty floor. His blood spewed down from the wound and Richard's babbles was traded off with sobs of horror and pain.

Alucard lay completely still, observing how the vampire didn't lap up the blood with her tongue, even how she didn't even dirty her worn boots with the crimson liquid.

Again she spoke, sending icy chills running down his spine, "You are a dense fool, Richard. You always were to my eyes. And I shall be the Death, whom will deliver your rotting flesh to the deepest pits of hell!"

But she did not move, not toward Richard anyways. She turned around sluggishly, despite her graceful strides earlier.

Her long black hair covered her back completely, hiding it away; some of it even measured down to stroke his own black hair. Slowly bending to her knee and resting upon the other, she laid her hands down to the ground as if she were praying with her head bowed down.

"Your orders, my Master," it was crisp, not the smooth texture when she insulted his traitorous Uncle.

Master, she had called him Master. Was that his name to her? Was he just a mere Master to her, unlike her being more than a slave to him? His ponders stopped once he had realized she had spoken to him with her head still bowed. Did she think she was not worthy to look upon his blue orbs, did she wonder if she would frighten him if he saw her crimson ones?

His hand moved up to touch her face, sliding the index finger in a small circle on her pale skin. As it slid down, he noticed his finger had wiped dust off of her face. That finger touched her chin, expecting him to forcefully pull it up, but she had abided with his finger's thoughts and lifted it with ease.

Yes, she was a vampire. One fang was tucked away under her lip while the other seemed to show when she grinned slightly. Her strikingly red eyes had embraced his blue ones, making it seem impossible to look away.

"I am your Master," he said strongly, without the pain hanging down upon the edges. It seemed that the blistering pain he had received from his sever wound had numbed.

She acknowledged with a brief nod.

"What's your name?" he asked the question that had struck him odd since he first saw her.

"Slave, Pet, Servant, any one of those, will suit me fine," she said with absolutely no emotion at all.

He laughed slightly and sat up, meeting with her level of sight, "I can't call you that."

Her eyes seemed to glaze over and the spell upon his eyes was gone, "Why not? Do they not come to your liking Master?" Richard had slowly crawled forward, inches away from his gun.

Alucard had noticed Richard and gasped, "Hey! Look out!"

His vampire did not seem to notice nor care about his Uncle when he fumbled for the gun and aimed it directly at her. She still had not taken her eyes off of his own.

"HELLSING IS MINE, YOU WRETCH!" Richard screamed and fired.

The bullet hit her squarely in the back, a small bump appeared through her leather bindings, and the bullet broke through, hitting the wall inches away from Alucard's body.

Her glazed eyes looked frightful with a horrible rage and she was upon her feet with a look that could kill Richard without trying. "Your orders, Sir Hellsing!" A feral snarl touched her lips revealing her hidden fangs.

That look touched upon Alucard and he felt a small anxiety run through him but nothing more. This woman who had captured his heart was a vampire. That it was what his father had dedicated his life to ridding the earth of. "The traitor must die." He mumbled, moving his eyes away from her to see the dread and panic come upon his Uncle.

"As you command."

A low growl filled the room and his new slave was crouched next to his relative, "Such useless weapons, guns are unless you have the proper type, proper ammo, and the proper control. But I believe with this you'll never kill one such as myself." She yanked the gun away with ease and a look of hunger crossed her features. As if this hunger was aching to come out, to kill…

Would he lose this beautiful creature someday to this hunger?

Her hand flew out and it stopped suddenly, inches away from his chest. That hunger was replaced with confusion and she turned around to face Alucard, backing away to the wall.

Richard stuttered something that symbolized confusion and looked to Alucard then to the vampire, then back to Alucard. "What's…What's going on?"

She had sensed his strong will for her to proceed no further, "Sir Hellsing wishes for him to have your death be done by his own hands. I personally think that he should not even waste another struggled breath upon garbage such as yourself."

The gun she had torn out of Richard's hands sank to the ground without a noise. He got to his feet and bent down to grab it, checking to see one bullet left.

The vampire woman watched with interest, taking no notice of Richard. The adrenaline pumping through him made it possible for him to raise and level the gun to Richard's heart without hesitation.

A shot rang out throughout the dungeons, and Richard was left slumped against the wall in a bloody mess.

Alucard dropped the gun with distaste before turning around to see the cell's other occupant give him a feral grin.

"I'll ask you again, what is your name?" He said steadily.

"I have only two names that mean the utmost importance to me. But only one shall I revile to you on this perfect night." Her eyes were sparkling with delight, "I am Nosferatu Integra, the only No Life King that earth has not yet rid itself of my heavy burden."

He nodded.

"You're orders now, Master?"

He thought before voicing his words, "You are to call me Alucard, Sir Hellsing, or Master. Nothing more, nothing less. But don't make a habit out of calling me Master or I'll get annoyed." He too slumped down to the ground, quivering with anticipation.

"You are wounded…Alucard…I shall tend to your wounds before settling to reclaim Hellsing under your control," her once icy, crisp voice had warmed up to a haste one.

He nodded once more before falling forward to only be caught by Integra's cold hands. Was this a dream come true or only a nightmare ready to become worse?

Integra stroked his black hair as he closed his eyes to fall into a deep sleep. Her cold, black heart had warmed up to her very enemy. Only one thought crossed her mind at that moment.

'_This boy does not fear me.'_

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Ich Will

Chapter Three

A/N: …Many, many thanks to all of my reviewers! Reviews will be posted only if someone asks a very important question…which, any question you ask is important.

From: Kiya

This is pretty good... its good because even though you know what is going to happen it is still as interesting as when I first saw the anime

Looking forward to the next chapter

NLH: Actually, this is a mix between the old anime, the new OVA, the manga, and a little of my own imagination to go along with it! So, even though you know the story line, different things may occur at different points of time, or different things altogether!

From: darkangel-allways

aw...that was so cute. Now I wonder what is her second name? Up-date soon:)

NLH: Thank you! Her second name will be coming up later on in the chapters, but I guess I really didn't explain the background for this story. Basically, everything is reversed. There was no Dracula, Mina isn't Jonathan's wife to be; instead she's a forced marriage, Jonathan is the vampire hunter and Abraham is his best friend who falls in love with…Ehehe…I'll explain that later…(NO SPOILERS!), Enrico isn't an asshole towards Integra (SHE ISN'T A SOW!), the Queen doesn't like Alucard, the knights **still **don't like Integra; but for different reasons now, and the only guys who are the same is the Iscariot Organization. Everything will be revealed in time, my friends!

From: Kigern

i love i love i love how many time do i have to say it till u update question is integra going to have black hair forever or is she going to have blonde hair later on in the stroy? Update soon ok.

NLH: Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! How many times do I have to say that your reviews make me so very happy! And for your question, I believe you'll find out in this chapter!

Now the rest of my reviewers who basically said I did a good job and told me to update soon were; anarchy101, Sinthetik Angel, Death's Integrity, and Binding with Briars my Joys and Desires. Thanks go out to everyone! Now on with the story!

For the disclaimer, please read chapter one.

The afternoon sun had left great red markings across the cobalt sky, skimming smears across the downy clouds as it slowly disappeared behind the scenic lands of Great Britain. Birds chirped softly in their nests, settled down with their family for the night. Alucard had no family now.

He had only awoken half an hour ago to find himself in what used to be his father's old bed with the sheets covering his head completely. He had checked his wound a minute after waking to find that it had been treated and had been comfortably wrapped in a tan cloth. His blood stained shirt had been disposed of though being replaced with one of his father's extra large night shirts. It was comforting to be in something that had once been his father's.

Now he found himself at peace, staring out the great vinyl window of his father's bedroom; daring not to venture outside for fear of Richard's men open firing on him. But who had dressed his wound? Surely not Integra.

Integra…

His lovely vampire slave…

He shook his head in hopes of banishing the impure thoughts that arose in his mind; a light blush tinted his cheeks. But he had found himself repeatedly asking himself, '_Does she see me only as her Master? Does she not return the ways how I love every move she makes, every word she speaks, every smile she creates? Am I the only one who has feelings for her? Or is it all just a delusion that she has cast upon me to ensnare my humanity and transcend me to become one with the Children of Darkness?'_

The last part made more sense to him, "Is it even possible to fall in love with a person you have just met?" He uttered under his breath, sweeping one of his hands throughout his tangled, black hair.

"_A better question is, "Is it possible to fall in love with a **vampire** you just met,""_ someone had responded.

Alucard let a small gasp escape from his parted lips while he spun around to feel a sudden change in the temperature and shadows blending together in a corner of the room. "I-Integra…? Is th-that you?"

"_Maybe so, maybe no,"_ came a silky tone, _"but what of the question you asked?"_

His small blush had turned into a bright red, he masked his embarrassment with a small cough, "Integra…show yourself."

"_As Lord Hellsing commands…"_

She had stepped out of her shadowy domain with a dark brown, knee high boot appearing first; sliding slowly out of the hellish portal. Next was her body, dressed as she was when he first had found her but with her black hair gone, replaced with transparent silver. Lastly, her left leg pulled out with no sign of the portal besides the natural shadows in that specific corner of the room.

Alucard was dumbfounded at first, but he had regained his posture quickly with a bow of his head, "So this hasn't been just some crazy nightmare…"

"Not in your world, no," she responded with a lazy drawl while seating herself upon his father's bed.

"What do you mean?" he asked, hesitantly sitting beside her.

She gave a charming smile, glimpses of her two fangs peeked out at him, "My whole undead life has been a nightmare. I believe a human like you could never understand."

"I think I could compare though…" he said softly.

"Oh?" She laughed lightly, "Humans think that they hold all the troubles in the world…"

"And what's wrong with that?" he snapped back.

"Nothing…nothing at all," she grinned.

It was silent between them until Integra had suddenly moved to lie down on her back; Alucard was startled to see her laughing crazily.

"…Integra…?"

She wiped at her eyes, light traces of blood marking her eye's rims, "My, such a wonderful first conversation we just had! Come Master! Explain to me your dilemma of love! Maybe that shall end our unease!"

His embarrassment returned and he coughed again, "It's nothing, really."

"No! I must hear of this person that has caught your eye!" a knowing look crossed her features.

There was no getting around Integra, she knew about his strange love for her, "Integra…have you cast a spell upon me?"

Her smile was still the same when she answered, "Yes, yes I have!" he flinched, "It is called the spell of love! Perhaps lust if you may! It is a common human defect in many youngsters such as you."

"D-defect?" he became flustered, "Did you mean to cast this spell called love or lust on me?"

Her smile slowly faded, "Not intentionally, no."

"Oh…" her riddles had caused for him to have a minor head ache. He reached up to touch his temples and rub them in a soothing pace. "Integra…"

"Yes, Master?"

"Do you…do you love me?" He had asked the question that had plagued him so, and by her face full of surprise, he regretted it deeply.

"To be devoted to…to be fond of…to adore…to feel affection for…" she stated few of love's many definitions, "I should tell you now, I feel no emotion besides hate, lust, and sadness."

His eye lids grew heavy and all he wanted to do was shut them tightly, to block out Integra's lovely pale face.

"Dear Lord Hellsing, the truth is there is no sense of living you life and not falling deeply in love. You would not have really lived a life at all. But you have to try, because if you haven't tried, you haven't lived," she gave a wonderful sigh and Alucard had reopened his eyes, "Master, I have lived my life. But it would do you great good if you were to love another because all I can give back to you is pain and suffering."

"I-I don't care…" he held back tears with great effort caused by her denial, "How…how am I supposed to live without your love? How will I breathe, without your love? Ask me now, how will survive, if ever you should go?"

Integra's red eyes glazed fondly at him, a deep sadness hidden deep within the crimson color. "It is simple…find one who lives without a love."

He couldn't help but let a small tear escape from his now tightly clenched eyes.

Her new master's affection had deeply scared Integra. The words, '_No, not again. Not again,'_ repeating over and over in her head. Love was a new thing for her, despite the last time she was loved being over two hundred years ago. She had no clue how to react properly to Alucard's pining, so instead, she simply told him what she felt.

"Dear, sweet Alucard. It infuriates me deeply that you fill such a way towards someone so unworthy of your touch."

His eyes remained shut, but he was listening intently to her beautiful voice.

"You had found me in my darkest hour, when there was no hope for me. In such a cold and dark place such as my cell. Yet your trust in someone you have only heard of from others had awoken me. For sure, I had thought my mind was lost in such a gloomy place, yet your love had saved me. I owe you my life, Master Alucard, and I shall repay you in whatever manner that you wish."

The frosty temperature had just doubled around his face, a second after that; cold lips were pressed against his warm ones and he was enveloped in a loving kiss. His eyes had opened with his surprise, but once he had soothed and was ready to return it, Integra had broken it and drifted away from him.

Her smile was no longer there and her eyes were a deeper red, her tone was even more serious than her features, "I have warned you, Lord Alucard, to love another of your own kind. But you care not of the pains I will cause, or the suffering that may suffice and you are still eager to be devoted to me. So you shall court me at the appropriate age and then maybe one day, you shall join me as a No Life King. There is no turning back, and now I shall ask you…Will you one day regret courting me? Will you one day fear me for being what I am? Will you one day lose your love for me for another?"

What had started out as an innocent love was turning into a deep swear that could never be taken back. But it is what his heart desired, "I promise that none of those will ever come upon me, my love."

"Then your oath has been sealed, my Master, and all of those who break those three vows will suffer with the consequence of death of themselves and all of their loved ones. For I shall let nothing come between your love for me and my love for you…"

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Ich Will

Chapter Four

A/N: Thanks again to all my reviewers! Sorry it took so long, but my grades have been lowering and I was banned from the computer…Well, their up once more and I'm no longer banned…Did you know my computer's name is Enrico Maxwell? …I like naming stuff from my favorite anime's… Any ways, here are some questions that I thought you guys would like to have answered!

Binding with Briars my Joys and Desires

Oh, deep. Lol. I kind of figured out the whole hair thing, since Alucard's turned from silverish to black, Integra's should be the opposite. I love the whole swear thing, and I have some awesome ideas for that... but shh, that's up to you to show us your brilliant ideas. Update soon! Oh, and is Walter going to be in this as a vampire taking Seras role?

NLH: Thank you! And to your question, Seras is most definitely going to be taking on Walter's role, but I'm not too sure about Walter becoming Integra's childe… Please give me your opinions on it!

krazykris ()

Like the story so far but I will admit the whole Alucard falling for Integra does seem rushed and as a righteous protestant knight isn't he supposed to resist her for at least a full chapter? Maybe throw in some angst w/ the tragedy?

NLH: A very good opinion, but please remember. Everything is reversed (not exactly EVERYTHING…but I think you get what I mean). The real Integra has resisted Alucard from the first day they met till she was twenty-three. Now think of my story… (A little spoiler I suppose).

A/N: That wraps up all of the most intriguing questions. Thank you Death's Integrity, darkangel-allways, Binding with Briars my Joys and Desires, Kigern, Kiya, Reis Nailo, Twilight of the Shadows, and everyone who asked the above questions!

For disclaimer, please read chapter one.

Integra had been patrolling the vast hallways of the Hellsing Manor for the first half of the night. Alucard knew because he was too excited to fall asleep and had decided to join her. Seras, his retainer, was due to come home at any given time and he was eager to greet her when she did.

Three days had passed since Uncle Richard's death and one day since he agreed to Integra's Oath, but Seras had been gone right after his father's death to deal with problems in South America.

She should be home if nothing went wrong.

Concern swept throughout Alucard's entire being. His smooth skin on his face had scrunched together, whilst he struggled to not think of her. She's served Hellsing for more than fifty years as the organization's Trash Woman, but the last thirteen she's been his caretaker. She was only mere inches away from being his mother, since she had died at the day of his birth.

Thinking of Seras aroused memories of sleepless nights that still plagued Alucard.

"_You killed her!"_

_His father had just come home from one of the average three month meetings with the Knights of the Round. Lionel's breath reeked of a foul substance; though what it was he did not know. Seras pleaded for him to cease his mad ravings, but he had thrust her to the side. He stormed straight for him, latching tightly to his pajama top and managing to lift him above the ground._

"_You should have heard her talking about you! "He will be glorious, Lionel!" or, "I'm so happy to have you, Alucard!" that's all a bunch of rubbish! She loved you before she had even met you, and you killed her!" His hand quivered tightly, a hint of tears showing from his blazing eyes._

"_Please, Papa! I'm sorry!" Alucard whimpered, struggling against his father's hands._

"_Sorry won't bring her back!" He threw him to the ground and swiftly turned, storming out of his bedroom with a slam of the door._

_Seras crawled over to his weeping form, cooing to him softly. Whenever she was around, it seemed as if the world wasn't as much of a scary place…_

His father always blamed him for his lover's death, but Seras always said that God had told her it was just her time to go. Without Seras, he would be completely alone; none of the maids, tutors and servants that brought him his food and cleaned his room would ever speak to him, besides asking him for their orders.

But not anymore.

He stopped walking once he realized that he was the only one in the dimly lighted hallway. Turning around, he caught sight of smooth transparent hair feet away from him. If not for her hair, Integra would've been completely invisible from her naturally dark skin and dirty brown bindings.

He returned to her side by stepping through a door that led to his father's old office. There a large picture of his father hung with his vampire staring wide eyed at it.

"Something wrong, Integra?" he asked, slightly hoarse as he slipped his hand into her blood stained glove.

She didn't reply for a minute, but he waited patiently for her answer.

"Lionel was a good friend of mine, just as I was a good pet to him," she whispered, her voice contained no emotion as for her face.

He nodded, "Did you ever meet my mum?"

She grinned, but it wasn't pleasant, "Yes, oh yes!"

She finally turned away from Lionel, "Perhaps I'll tell you about her later." Through the office windows, a light broke through the night sky.

"Seras!" Alucard shouted, delight clearly evident in his tone.

He pulled Integra along with him while he ran out of his father's office, through the barely lit hallways, down the two sets of joined stairs, and finally made it to the two large doors in the entrance hall.

Integra looked disturbed, yet amused when Alucard told her who Seras was to him. Then the two large French doors slowly opened and a woman, no older than seventy stepped inside. Behind her the two doors slammed shut and she locked them tiredly.

Before Alucard could greet her in any way, Integra had stepped forward with a large smile planted on her face and a chilling, "Welcome back, Goddess of Death."

He was speechless when Seras looked as if she had experienced a small shock. "Count…" was her whispered reply.

"There is no need for pleasantries," Integra had interrupted, placing her index finger upon Seras lips.

His retainer looked very fearful till she stared down at him then back upon his vampire. "May I have a word with you…Integra?"

Her grin grew and she bowed mockingly, "Certainly, old Friend."

Alucard remained where he was; a small smile planted upon his face as he wondered what on earth had spooked his servant, Seras, so badly.

As soon as they had entered the basement of Hellsing, Seras had slammed Integra into the brick wall with such a force that would've permanently crippled any normal woman.

"You did **it **again!" she screamed, drawing her face closer to Integra's.

The vampire was laughing crazily while nodding her head up and down the wall, "Yes! **Yes! Yes! Yes!** What are you going to do now, Goddess? Didn't think Richard would betray my young master as he did before to our old one? You didn't think my young master would ever dare to let me out, did you?"

"You tricked him…" Seras growled in her throat, withdrawing her hands away from her and resting her head against Integra's shoulder, "Just tell me why you did it," she asked quietly.

Finally, Integra laughter fell silent, barely aware of the silent tears Seras cried.

"Why, Integra?" She asked again with more stress.

She still remained quiet, sliding down across the brick wall onto her bottom with Seras kneeling down beside her.

"**Why, Count?**" Seras screamed, shaking Integra's shoulders.

Easily, she allowed Seras to release some of her stress upon her by a backhanded slap even though Integra could have stopped her. Her crimson eyes landed upon Seras' blue ones.

"He wanted it."

She backed away from the vampire and held her hand across her own face, "Wanted it? **How?** He knows what you are! He's been trained since a child to kill your kind!"

"It's him…I know it," Integra murmured, drawing away her gaze from Seras.

"Him?" Seras asked.

"**Him.**"

The woman shuddered and turned away from her, "You're not serious, you can't be. Oh, not Alucard!" She ran away from the vampire, missing the bloody tears that slid down Integra's face.

Alucard was sprawled across the stairway when Seras appeared looking slightly flustered.

"Seras!" he cried and finally hugged the woman.

She nodded. Patting his head, she pulled him away and knelt down to his size which was only a couple of inches, "I need to talk to you."

"Alright."

He followed her throughout the hallways of his home when he finally blurted out, "Where's Integra?"

Seras flinched, "It nears dawn, so she decided it'd be best if she were to sleep."

"Oh," disappointment, yet relief filled his voice.

They stood in Alucard's trashed bedroom. The sheets of the bed were lying across the floor; the drawer was knocked down and cracked, the air ventilation door broken.

"I know you went through a lot after your father died, Alucard," Seras started, turning to face the boy, "but you need to tell me why you agreed to Integra's Oath."

Her deep blue eyes chilled Alucard to the bone, but he would not refuse to answer her, "It felt right." He shrugged slightly.

"Alucard, this is serious! Do you have even the slightest of clues as to what you've done?" Seras's voice reached a higher pitch.

Anger flooded through him, one that he could not understand. Why would Seras question him? He was now Lord of this house? He was the one who made decisions for both himself and for the good of the organization!

Seras went on before he could say anything more, "Like father like son, they say!" She chuckled slightly and shook her head.

"What?" Alucard haughtily asked.

"Your father fell into the tempest's hands too! Long before you were born, Lionel was Integra's master as well as her lover. A perfect duo, they were. He would assign her to an assignment to destroy vampires, werewolves, hybrids, created fiends, even the Nazis. As she defended England and himself, he returned to her a promise of everlasting love. But after a certain mission that she and myself had completed, right after the war; Lionel had found a new love."

Alucard couldn't hide his shock from his face.

"She was from Africa, as we had soon found out, and she needed money to help save her dieing parents. He was instantly engrossed with Hellsing's new maid. Following her spellbound as she cleaned. But Integra soon found out. We don't know how, since our new maid cleaned during the afternoon and Integra slept during the day. During one of the Round Table conferences, Lionel came home to see blood stained sheets with a very frightened woman atop them. The night after that, Integra had tried to kill Richard."

"Good," Alucard interrupted abruptly.

Seras sat down on his bed, crossing her hands over her lap gingerly and spoke, "Integra told me something that dealt with Richard. Will you tell me what happened between you three that posses you with an icy hand?"

He stared evenly at her, "He tried to kill me, Seras! He shot me!" he smashed his hand squarely upon his shoulder, pulling at the clothing that was once his father's, yanking it down roughly. The bloody cloth that had been wrapped around the wound by an unknown source was loosening with dry blood caking the edges.

"Richard actually tried to take over than," Seras said with neutral emotion when she slid forward and began unwrapping the wound with care.

"Yes," Alucard agreed, trying not to wince with pain.

She fell silent as she went on with her work. Once the tan cloth had been removed, she sat with quiet observation before announcing, "It is infected. We'll have to call Dr. Trevaltie to tend to it."

Alucard too, sat with silence with guilt in hic conscience. Seras only cared what was best for him, but he wouldn't allow her to tell him that making the Oath with Integra was a wrong decision.

Instead of telling her this, he said, "Please go on with the story."

Seras nodded slightly, "Alright. I'm not sure if this is the correct truth, but this is the version that everyone saw. After Richard came prowling to Lionel to tell him, even showing him some of his wounds, your father made off to send Integra immediately to her cell. Lionel loved his older brother dearly, and he wouldn't allow someone who tried to harm his wife; kill his brother. That night, Integra was talking to me about freedom and what she would go as far as going to achieve it. I nodded with a simple stillness when she suggested that she had enough of the world of the living. She told me that once she was rid of the Hellsing organization, she too, will banish to wherever damned creatures such as her go. After she told me that, she left the basement to the higher levels of the manor; myself following behind with a childish curiosity. Just when she had reached the doors, footsteps assembled to the sides and behind us. Lionel had called me back to join the ranks of the soldiers and I had agreed. Her cold laughter came slowly and rose to an ear shattering pitch. She turned around and looked up to see her ex-lover up on the second floor staring back at her. 'Love is only love, I suppose.' She declared, 'And that you found love in someone who is living is the definition of human love. Though did I not warn you before, that you should find one that is alive? Did I not?' she shouted, before another rally of laughter, "God forgives all of his children who sin and break his law, he gives them another chance. So tell me Sir Hellsing? Will you take my offer of becoming one of the childe's of the undead?" Your father was a proud man, Alucard. He denied her with a sort of kindness, before giving the signal for us to open fire. That we did, and with my help, we had gathered Integra into her bindings and sent her to a cell blessed from God and the Hellsing seal. And there she slept for twenty years." She took a deep breath and patted Alucard smoothly on the back.

"That is why I warn you, Alucard. I believe that Integra is still insane and wishes revenge against the Hellsing family for keeping her locked away for so long and breaking her Oath," she lent down closer to Alucard's ear, and whispered softly, "Thou agreed to thy's Oath, so thou shalt not break it, unless thou wishes to suffer."

He listened intently, feeling a small sense of fear.

Seras leaned away from him and smiled "If you want a more accurate version of the story, I suggest you talk to Integra. For my memory isn't as good as it used to be."

Alucard returned from a dreamlike state and asked, "Integra was in there for twenty years?"

A chill slept throughout the room and the familiar shadows gathered to form a being that was Integra. Her face was hidden beneath her silvery hair, but her bindings were clearly visible as the loosened bindings touched the floor. "Twenty years, thirteen days, and six hours to be more accurate," she affirmed.

Seras agreed.

"Master, you should listen to Seras and go see the kind Doctor," Integra stated.

He shook his head, "It's not that bad, it doesn't really hurt now."

"It's not a matter of whether it hurts now or not, Master, it concerns the future and if you'll be able to kill the leagues of the undead, as well as putting up with Her Majesty and the Knights of the Round," she snapped irritably.

Alucard shakily stood up, bid the two a good night before leaving them.

"A nice kid, a little dense around the edges, but has great potential," Integra murmured, gaining the response of a small laugh from Seras.

"I know someone else who is dense," Seras said innocently.

"Whom?"

"A certain someone who finally gets to see a good friend after twenty years wearing garbage," Seras snickered lightly while taking one of Integra's hands and leading her down to her quarters.

To Be Continued…


End file.
